A Long Lost Love
by JaquelynHill287
Summary: Kurt and Blaine were unseperatable until one day Blaine moves leaving Kurt. They swore they would never forget each other but as time passes so does they're memory of one another. When Kurt goes to McKinley High School for the first time he meets someone who looks very fmiliar. Klaine


"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be singing Mister Cellophane," I say nervously on stage. The man curly brown hair sitting in the front row with a vest on nods and say "okay, let's hear what you got."

As you may know I'm Kurt Hummel and this is my first day at William McKinley High School. I moved to Lima, which is two hours away from my old home in Westerville. We moved here because my mom died recently and my dad didn't like that he was living in the house where my mother had died so we moved. It was hard saying goodbye to Dalton Academy (the private school for boys that I went to) and especially The Warblers which is the Glee club of the school. But the good thing is I don't have to wear that stupid uniform that I have to wear everyday at that school, I get to finally wear my Mark Jacob's new collection jacket that I got for my birthday.

As go into falsetto and hold out the word "know" in the song confidently I pick up a strand of hair that's in my face then pull it to the side. I signed up for New Directions as soon as I walked through the doors of McKinley because I know I'm going to stand out at this school so I want friends that will stick up for me and also why I joined is because of my passion for singing. I have three major talents, my voice, my ability to spot trends in men's fashion and my ability to know when it comes to robottles. As I finish my song I stifle a laugh because the look on the mans face is priceless, eyes lit up with shock, mouth parted and smiling. Immediately he claps "Uh-hu wow. Nice job." He tells me, "did I make it?" I ask even though I know what the answer is. "Yes. Welcome to Glee club Kurt Hummel!" He says, I nod my head slightly "now how will this work? is it a class or an after school thing?" I ask as I walk off the stage cause at Dalton The Warblers were and after school club. "Well it's basically like choir but a club so a class. I'll change your schedule today." He tells me. "Okay thanks... Mr. Schuester... Is that correct?" I ask him before i get to the door, "Yes but the students call me Mr. Schue, have a great first day at McKinely Kurt" He tells me as I walk out the door.

I never really fit in at a public school cause of my sex orientation, yes I am gay and yes I am out of the closet, I've been gay since my first crush when I was 8. I don't even remember his name but he was my neighbor and he had the cutest curly black hair and golden brown eyes. We were first friends then we got closer, then I found out that we shared the same feelings for each other and I was the happiest boy alive. We told ourselves that we would get married together when we were older. One day he couldn't wait so he proposed to me, fake of course, he made the rings out of pipe cleaners and juicy fruit gum wrapper which was our favorite gum at the time (and still is my favorite). We had our pretend wedding out side in the woods right beside my house. "Do you (don't remember his name), take Kurt Hummel to be your wedded husband til death do you you part?" He said in a professional voice then switched back to his normal voice "I do." He looked at me with a smile. "And do you Kurt Hummel, take (don't remember his name) to be your wedded husband til death do you part?" The boy said. "I do." I reply, "now for the rin-" "wait you almost for got the vows" I said with a gasp. "Of course that's right" he said and he took me by the hands then looked me in the eyes.

"Kurt there is a moment... When you say to yourself... Oh there you are... I've been looking for you forever... You move me Kurt... So I vow to alway love you and protect you, hey are you crying, don't cry" he told me and brushed the tears out of my eyes. "Sorry... Those words... They moved me... You move me... Words cannot describe how happy I would be to be your husband so I vow to always stand by you even when I'm not there" I said with a smile. "Well let's bring out the rings," he said and pick them up off of the ground, we put them on together. "Well by the power invested in me I now pronounce you boy and boy, you may kiss your husband" and we shared a kiss under the trees of the forest. We danced while we sang our wedding song "Come What May". Even though I was young, I knew I was in love. We carved our name in a tree near by.

Years later when I was about 10 I came over to his house as I always did, the boy answered the door and the look on his face was unbearable "what's wrong?" I ask immediately. He looked at the floor and he mumbled "I'm packing" confused I asked "are you going camping?" Cause he liked to camp. He shook his head no and looked at me with tears in his eyes. "My dad got a job promotion somewhere so we have to move" he said with a sob, I pulled him into a hug and began to cry hard as he was, it felt like someone had just punch a big hole in my heart. I didn't know how long we stayed there holding each other, trying to comfort one another without success. "Come on honey. We need to load these boxes in the U-haul truck" the boy's mom said, we finally let go with a glance he said half-heartedly "see you in a bit" and walked inside then I walked slowly to my porch and sat down then started to cry again.

When I saw that they were final packed and ready to go I walked over the boy, we stared into each other's eyes, more like souls. We hugged and I whispered in his ear "I'm never saying goodbye to you," and he whispered in my ear "of course not. promise me you'll never forget me, will you do that? Please?" I nodded and whispered "I promise" and squeezed my shut forcing myself not to cry again. He let go of me and I opened my eyes, he looked me in the eyes the told me "I'll always be right here" and pointed at my heart. I sniffle and nod "so will I" I pointed at his heart. As he walked to his car I couldn't help but sing a song I related to at the time.

Kurt: Ooohhhhhhh ohhhho ohhhho ohhhho ohhhho. Said goodbye turned around and you were gone gone gone faded into the setting sun slipped away.

(Goes to Blaine as he gets in the car and rides away looked back at Kurt)

Blaine: But I won't cry cause I know I'll never be lonely for you are the stars to me you are the light I follow (Goes back to Kurt which is now in his bed room on his bed hugging his pillow)

Kurt and Blaine: I will see you again ohh-ohhh-oh this is not where it ends I will carry you with me ohh-ohhh-oh

(Goes back to Blaine who is flashing back to the time when they first met)

Kurt and Blaine: till I see you again.

(Shows Kurt going to the window)

Kurt: I can hear those echoes in the wind at night calling me back in time back to you

(Shows Kurt flashing back to the pretend wedding)

Kurt and Blaine: in a place far away where the water meets the sky the thought of it makes me smile (shows both Kurt and Blaine smiling) you are mine tomorrow.

(Shows Blaine crying) Blaine: I will see you again ohh-oh-ohh this is not where it ends I will carry you with me oh-ohh-oh

(Shows Kurt crying)

Kurt: till I see you again

(Shows Kurt and Blaine's visions of meeting in the future)

Kurt and Blaine: sometimes I feel my heart is breaking but I stay strong and I hold on cause I know (Shows them in the future hugging)

Kurt and Blaine: I will see you again ohhh-ohh-oh this is not where it ends I will carry you with me

Blaine: yeah yeah

(Shows them both in reality)

Kurt: I will see you again ohhh-ohh-ohh this is not where it ends I will carry you with me till I see you again ohhh ohhhh ohhhh ohhhh

Blaine: till I see you again ohhh ohhhh ohhhh ohhhh

(Shows Kurt in fetal position)

Kurt: Till I see you again ohhhh ohhhh ohhhh ohhhh

(Shows blaine pressing on the window of the car)

Blaine: Ohhhhh Till I see you again

(Shows Kurt and Blaine's vision)

Kurt and Blaine: said goodbye turned around and you were gone gone gone

(Shows Kurt and Blaine at the same time).

I broke that promise, I don't even remember his name. Maybe it was all the times that I mourned about it the more I push away from his existance. As I walk down the hall to go to my 5th period class which is Glee club. I see a group of people, jocks most likely cause the kids that were in the their way parted like the Red Sea, that's when I see the slushies in their hand. They teasingly pretend like they're going to throw the slushy in the peoples face. I immediately look down avoiding eye contact hoping that they won't notice me but it doesn't work. "Well look what we got here, let me guess your the new kid that just moved here from the gay school," the leader of the group says and stops me by the shoulders, I struggle to get away but they corner me "you know what we do to new people? Especially fags like you?" I look up at the worst time possible "slushy facial!" They all say. I feel the cold on my face like a thousand icicles stabbing into me, seeping into my new clothes making my whole body shiver. I open my eyes and I feel them burn, I push past the laughing boys who put the slushies in my face and run down hall to the boys bathroom careless of who stared at me. I accidentally full on run into a guy coming out of the bathroom "Woah dude slow down," he says as I run over to the mirror, he guy realizes what happened and comes back into the bathroom "are you okay?" He says calmly as he walks over to me. I'm to focused on my face to look at him "Does it look like I'm okay?" I snap, I'm so shocked at my tone of voice that I immediately say "I'm sorry, its my first day here and and just look at my new out fit. Ruined." I turn at look at him, he has gelled black hair with golden brown eyes and he wears a black shirt with a bow tie along with red pants and black shiny shoes. Wholly crap he's gorgeous, my gaga side (which is my conscience) says, "bout time I got to actually see your face," he says with a smile. I reply with a nod and returned his smile, "doesn't look to bad, here let me help you but first off I would like to introduce my self. My name's Blaine" Blaine says extending his hand, I shake it and say "Kurt."


End file.
